1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on electrostatic fiber collecting and spinning machinery. More specifically, this invention improves the performance of apparatus of the known art by changing the configuration of the cone-shaped electrode element and enclosing it in a bowl-shaped electrode of specific design. With the improved electrode system all fibers are collected rather than merely a substantial portion of the opened fibers in a continuous yarn-forming operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Kotter and Salaun in their U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,603, granted Oct. 10, 1972, disclose an apparatus wherein "by combination and interaction of electrostatic and mechanical forces, airborne opened fibers are transported, parallelized, collected en masse and twisted to continuously form a high quality textile yarn."
The design of the Kotter and Salaun apparatus has the disadvantage that, under some operating conditions, part of the fibers escape from the apparatus and are lost from the process resulting in fiber waste, a non-uniform product, and increased cleaning requirements and unsatisfactory working conditions due to fibers drifting in the atmosphere.